


How Not to Join a Sparring Session

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [15]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last of three. A request for <a href="http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> ft. Kate Bishop, Bobbi Morse, and Natasha Romanoff sparring and then wedgieing each other. Natasha wins, but only because Bobbi didn't <i>actually </i>finish her off. Kate, however, never really stood a chance.</p><p>I'll also take this opportunity to let y'all know that there was a three way tie in the poll as only thee people voted. I broke the tie via a random number generator, so the Scarlet Witch story is the one I'm rolling with. A new poll featuring the choices for this coming Wednesday will be posted with the story and the voting closes that Tuesday, etc., read the journal, etc..</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Not to Join a Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> Last of three. A request for [](http://awesomestpwner1.deviantart.com/) ft. Kate Bishop, Bobbi Morse, and Natasha Romanoff sparring and then wedgieing each other. Natasha wins, but only because Bobbi didn't _actually_ finish her off. Kate, however, never really stood a chance.
> 
> I'll also take this opportunity to let y'all know that there was a three way tie in the poll as only thee people voted. I broke the tie via a random number generator, so the Scarlet Witch story is the one I'm rolling with. A new poll featuring the choices for this coming Wednesday will be posted with the story and the voting closes that Tuesday, etc., read the journal, etc..

 Kate's supposed to meet Bobbi and Natasha for a training session, but she's running late. Tommy figured he'd try and get ahead in their wedgie war and, while that didn't happen quite like he planned, Kate still needed to change underwear.

Now, she's here and ready to fight. Admittedly, Kate's always ready to fight but this is an occasion where that's not only encouraged, it's _allowed_. Natasha's converted the top floor of an old building to a private gym for herself after leaving SHIELD and Kate jogs up all the stairs to the top (apparently, Natasha doesn't believe in elevators).

She sees Mockingbird and Black Widow, as their known in more professional circles, engaged in a pretty heated sparring session. Both women are wearing standard athletic gear, if they were in a UFC fight -- Kate feels under-dressed by extension, wearing a purple tank top and some sweats.

"Guys," she says, "I'm here."

Both women glare daggers at her for interrupting and Kate walks over to a bench to, she supposes, just wait for her turn. It's never really been her thing but there's no way she's getting involved in that.

In the interim, she waits by texting her friends, the Young Avengers and Carmilla Black. She would text the latter's sister, but she might take that as an invitation for another Hulk wedgie and Kate doesn't ever want that again.

She ends up taking a slight nap on the bench while Natasha and Bobbi eviscerate each other, woken up when she hears a pretty serious slam on the mats. Kate looks over to see Natasha on top of Bobby, the hint of a spandex red waistband peeking out of her combat shorts.

"...it's too heavy in here," she whispers to herself, reminding herself that she does what she does not for herself, not for glory, but for the stifling tension in this room.

Kate sneaks behind Natasha, who's trying to put a choke on Bobbi, and pulls the waistband out, revealing a rather stretchy thong. Natasha gasps, looking back at Kate with shock and then anger. Sheepishly, Kate lets the underwear snap back.

"Sorry?" she says.

"You will be -- are you laughing?" she asks, to Bobbi, who really is.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's not _that_ funny, I just... I didn't expect it, Nat, who does? You have to ad--hey!"

Already on top of Bobbi, Natasha manages to wrestle her onto her stomach and sits right on the middle of the blonde superspy's back. 

"You should," Natasha says, tone softening from it's anger to amusement. "Because that's what's going to happen to you."

Kate winces when Natasha pulls the yellow boyshorts out of Bobbi's shorts with all her might, lifting the latter's butt into the air. Natasha even lets go to gather more fabric with each heave, increasing the wedgie time and time again.

"Suffering is an art form," she teases. "Are you suffering, Bobbi?"

"Get off me, Natasha!"

"In a minute!"

Kate takes this opportunity to try and sneak away but during Natasha's fifth heave, the redhead actually throws her head back with it, in time to see Kate going for the door. She gets off Bobbi and quickly catches Kate by her sweatpants, yanking them down and pulling her back by her spandex briefs.

"You don't get to walk away," Natasha says.

"I was hoping I would -- ow, ow, ow! Bobbi, help!"

Natasha isn't too much taller but she's very much stronger, grabbing both legholes and lifting Kate off the ground. Bobbi is too busy trying to get her underwear out of her colon to really go over and worry about Kate, but she's up as soon as she can (and maybe a minute later. Kate's theatrical arm-waving is very funny).

She goes over to grab Natasha's still-visible thong but the widow turns as she hears Bobbi approaching, putting her face to face with the highly embarrassed Kate. Natasha yoyos Kate's forehead into Bobbi's by pushing the smaller raven-haired girl by her panties and then grabs Bobbi's underwear when the woman turns from the impact.

For a moment, she's got the both of them. She can't get them off the ground, but she sure can pull like nobody's business. With the strength of her yanks, she gets both pairs of panties up to their owners necks.

Kate's too busy trying to keep her underwear from going further in her to care but Bobbi's already thinking of ways out of this, kicking Natasha's legs out from under her. She misses the first time and hits Kate.

"Hey! We're already getting super wedgies, there's no need to _hit_ me!"

"I wasn't trying to -- ow! Natasha, I'm trying to have a conver-- ow! Stop!"

"Shh, the both of you," Natasha says, pulling harder to put an end to the conversation.  

Bobbi tries again and manages to hit Nat in the knee. It doesn't make her let go, but she makes a pained noise that Kate picks up on. The both of them start kicking their innermost leg at Nat, eventually making her let go.

"Our turn!" Kate says, grabbing the left side of Natasha's thong.

"Get ready, Nat," Bobbi says, grabbing the right.

Natasha is not ready and is actually dreading what comes next, both women pulling the underwear from side to side, yanking Natasha along in a wicked game of tug of war. The underwear was already in her, being a thong, but this is so uncomfortable to her.

"You two... are in for it..." she says, through gritted teeth.

"Like hell," Bobbi responds, pulling her side up and over Natasha's head, letting it snap against her upper arm. Kate does likewise, so Natasha's waistband makes an X in the front and in the back instead of the circle it's supposed to.

Natasha struggles against it while Kate and Bobbi celebrate.

"We kicked her ass!" Kate exclaims, putting a hand up for a high five.

Bobbi dodges her hand and grabs her panties and suspends her from the outside of a turnbuckle on the ring Natasha's set up, so her legs are flailing outside of it.

Not expecting the betrayal, Kate's eyes were just wide in shock during the whole thing.

"...Bobbi, what was that for?"

" _You_ started this whole mess, Kate, so _you_ have to pay for it."

Kate wiggles around uncomfortably, trying to some way alleviate the pressure, but it's to no avail and she gives up, hanging with her arms crossed. "I'm gonna' get you back so bad."

"You'll have your opportunity."

Surprising both her and Bobbi, it isn't the voice of a blonde super spy scientist, but a rather pissed off Russian, freshly freed from her unique wedgie.

Later, Natasha leaves as Kate and Bobbi hang by their underwear, side by side on the turnbuckles. Kate occasionally pulls at Bobbi's legholes, but that only earns her a violent shove that sends her into rather painful swinging.

Knowing Natasha, she'll leave them there for a _while_.

"Kate," Bobbi says, "You're no longer invited to our sparring sessions."

"...I figured as much."  


End file.
